Coffee and Chocolate
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: SetoJoey Valentine WAFFy Yaoi. Happy Valentine to all wonderful fanficcers.


Coffee and Chocolate  
by YYY

It is 7 am and Joey is already at school. Today is Valentine and it's going to be a busy day for him. Joey had been selling Valentine chocolates to the guys at school; and he promised the guys he would personally deliver the chocolate to the girls those guys love. There are hundreds of boxes of chocolates to deliver. It's gonna be a lot of hard work but Joey doesn't mind; he wants to see the happy look on the girls' faces when the girls receive chocolates from the guys who love them.

Joey is sorting the chocolates when Seto walks into the classroom. (Why does Kaiba comes here so early?) Joey thinks.

Seto doesn't say anything. He just sits down at a desk, takes out his computer and starts typing. Joey ponders if he should say good morning to the CEO. (I better just leave him alone. He is just gonna make fun of me if I try and talk to him.) The blonde thinks.

Joey continues to sort out his chocolates in silence when Seto lets out a frustrated groan. The CEO bangs on the table and rubs his temple.

Joey takes a can of coffee and gives it to Seto. "Here, you look tired. This can help you a little." The REBD master says to the BEWD master.

"Go away mutt. Don't bother me." Seto grunts.

"Fine, it's stupid of me to think that I am allowed to talk to the high and mighty Seto Kaiba." Joey stomps away.

Seto looks at the coffee. He feels bad about being so rude to Joey.

Seto had a very important meeting yesterday and he didn't go to school. He missed his history test and the professor was very mad at him. She punished Seto by making Seto write a 5-pages paper on Pearl Harbour. Seto needs to finish the paper and hangs it in before classes today.

Seto hasn't been sleeping for the last 3 nights because he was preparing for the meeting. He is too tired to write anything. Stull, no matter how frustrated and tired, there is no reason to be so crappy to Joey when Joey was trying to be nice.

Seto opens the coffee and takes a sip, "thanks, the coffee is really good."

"It's only can coffee." Joey says.

"So, you're delivering chocolate today, huh? I'm quite impressed. You're clever to use Valentine to make money."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? What do you want from me?"

"Do I have to want something to be nice to you? Maybe be I am complimenting you because I really think you're smart."

"Seto Kaiba will never be nice unless he wants something. Just tell me what you want me to do already." Joey says, "do you want me to deliver chocolate to someone for you?"

"Is that what you think?"

"I was right, was I? You have a girl you like you want to send her chocolate."

"I do have someone I like." Seto answers.

"Tell me who she is. I will give her a box of chocolate for you. Don't worry. I won't laugh at you and I won't tell anyone about it."

"You would help me and keep my secret even though I was a rude to you? I thought you will make fun of me."

"I will never make fun of anyone's heart and feelings." Joey says. He takes out a box of chocolate and tells Seto, "put her name here. I will deliver the chocolate for you. Trust me."

Seto writes down a name on the box. Joey reads the name to see who he should deliver the chocolate to. The name says 'Joseph Wheeler'.

"Don't joke, Kaiba. I'm trying to help you here." Joey grunts.

"Do I ever joke?"

"But…I…you…."

"You have a very good heart. No matter how crappy I'm to you, you will jump to the chance to help me out time when I'm upset or in trouble." Seto smiles, "and you're cute."

"I'm not cute!" Joey yells.

"Yes, you are." Seto opens the box of chocolate and asks, "so, Joseph Wheeler. Will you be my Valentine?"

Joey looks at the chocolate for a while. He then takes a piece of chocolate out of the box and eats it.

Seto smiles. He laces his fingers around Joey's chin and pulls Joey's face close to him to give the blonde a long, sweet kiss.

Chocolate and coffee never taste so good together.

Owari

Happy Valentine to all great fanficcers.


End file.
